I've been so reckless with you
by dracarysyotch
Summary: Yaz and Graham and the others are trapped on the ship as the Cybermen attempt to break down the door. She knows what she has to do. It's what the Doctor would do.


The door is about to break open and Yaz can see at least thirty Cybermen lined up behind it. She's never really felt like a time-traveler (not for lack of trying) or anything really resembling the Doctor's nature: easily popping in and out of time like a blonde butterfly. She's always felt more like a bull in a china shop, out of control and creating unintended human consequences wherever she trods. _But it's funny_, she thinks. _The way time has slowed down must be the way a Time Lord feels. _

The others are almost done breaking open the service duct on the opposite side of the room. All they need is a little time. It's so clear what she has to do. And it makes perfect sense, so she doesn't feel too bothered by it. Maybe it's the fact that she's imagined her own death (and even wished for it) a decent number of dark times in the past, or all the near-death experiences she's had with the Doctor, but whatever the reason, she's not too upset by what she knows has to happen. Ravio and the others are in the duct now, Graham bringing up the rear.

"Graham," she screams over the din.

He turns, confused. "Yaz, run! They're right behind you!"

She smiles through the suddenly welling tears. "Do me a favor and tell the Doctor, okay?"

The door breaks open. She can see it in Graham's face, knows it's impossible for him to come back for her. And even if he did, it would mean sudden death. It's better that only one of them has to do this. And Ryan needs Graham.

"Tell her that-" her voice breaks, "-tell her I love her. I always have. And I always will."

Even though Yaz feels cold metal hands close around her throat, she overwhelmingly feels warmth as Graham nods and then disappears down the duct, doors shutting behind him. She's done it. She's saved them, done exactly what the Doctor would do. Sacrificed herself so that they can get to the escape pods. Ice runs through her veins as she hears the raspy voice of Ashad and then sees his rotting face in front of her. She can still breathe, suspended by some other cyberman, she supposes, but barely.

"I remember you," he growls. "You're one of the Doctor's pets."

"Go to hell," she gasps out. Not bad last words. _Ryan would be proud_.

He grins, a terrible thing.

"Yaz, are you still there?" The Doctor's voice crackles to life.

_No, no, no,_ she thinks. She doesn't want the Doctor to hear this.

Ashad's grin widens as he marches over to the receiver.

"Doctor, you're just in time. We've captured your pet. Would you like to hear her last words? Or better yet, see them?"

Another Cyberman walked over to the portal and connects via arm socket to the receiver.

_Interesting that Ashad is showing off; that's a human quality._

A holographic image of the Doctor and Ryan, along with two other men, crackles into view.

_"I once spent a month as a hologram," _she remembers the Doctor saying.

"Yaz!" The scream is more horrible because she didn't think that the Doctor could make that kind of animal sound.

"Doctor," she chokes out. The metal grip has definitely tightened. The room is starting to tunnel around the edges.

"I'll give you whatever you want, Ashad, just don't hurt Yaz," the Doctor pleads.

"Give me your coordinates," he demands, that horrible grin still plastered on what remains of his face.

It's concerning how the Doctor doesn't even think, just aims her sonic to the radio.

"Coordinates received," the Cyberman by the portal intones.

"Doctor," she tries again.

"Yaz, I've got you, "the Doctor says, voice breaking slightly. "Ashad, please let her go now."

_Bit annoying that she keeps talking, but not very surprising. I've got something to say and not much time to say it._

"Doctor, I love you," she finally manages to choke out, "I always have and I always will." Even though the metal hand tightens even further, it's worth it just to see the split second where the Doctor's face lights up.

"Oh Yasmin, I-" But Yaz hears a crack and then everything goes black.

Ryan sees Yaz's neck snap in the Cyberman's hands and watches her horribly lifeless body fall to the floor, just as the Doctor utters the words.

"-love you too."


End file.
